


Иначе

by love_and_ashes



Series: Стекляшка [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Magical Artifacts, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: Эдмунд оказался другим. Эдмунд показал, что можно иначе.
Series: Стекляшка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019704
Kudos: 2





	Иначе

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнение к фанфику «Стекляшка» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843785/chapters/65493439), действие разворачивается ДО описанных там событий. **Содержит спойлеры к 22 главе.**
> 
> И да, я знаю, что в английском нет различия «вы» и «ты», но не вижу причин считать, что персонажи из другого мира «на самом деле» говорили именно на английском.

Эдмунд появляется поздним вечером. Когда расходятся уже из лаборатории почти все, оставляя только тишину да циановый огонь Опала, тускло горящий внутри защитной клетки; когда Зельда уже подумывает, что и ей пора бы _разойтись_. Ну, точнее — оставить это огромное тесное помещение, заставленное приборами и прочей дребеденью, да бухнуться спать в подсобке у задней стенки.

Тогда только дверь вопросительно, мягко скрипит. Зельда поднимает голову.

— О. Доброй ночи, ваше величество.

Он отвечает не сразу. Проходит в глубину лаборатории — бородатый, усатый, усталый, с огромными тёмными кругами, накрепко залегшими по низу внимательных глаз. Берёт табурет, выставляет вперёд — и садится рядом с Опалом. Прямо напротив.

— Здравствуй, Зельда.

И какое-то время они молча глазеют на Опал, обманчиво спокойный, будто бы тоже глядящий на них своей циановой синевой; нет, без шуток — Зельде кажется иногда, что он и вправду одушевлённый. Порой она думает, что была бы не против, чтобы ей _показалось_ ещё что-нибудь; к примеру, почуять бы безошибочно исходящее от него _древнее зло_ — да решиться тут же бросить всё, что они так самонадеянно продолжают.

Она раздражённо касается того места, где когда-то раньше у неё была правая бровь. А теперь — лишь косой широкий след от ожога.

Славный вышел урок. _Вот что бывает, если слушать интуицию._

Которой, согласно воззрениям современной науки, и вовсе не существует. Есть только голос подсознания, способного перерабатывать информацию, накопленную из опыта, порой куда проворнее, чем сознание; а ничего иного — нет и быть не может, сплошные предрассудки.

Опал глазеет на них двоих. Холодно и спокойно.

— Как успехи? Вам удалось ещё что-нибудь узнать… о нём?

Вопрос звучит почти что дежурным — так, ответственный король заглянул к инженерам узнать, как идёт изучение артефакта. Да не просто тебе артефакта — а государственно важного, такого, что в скором времени планируется пустить на защиту королевства.

_Вопрос, пожалуй, даже так не звучит дежурным._

Но Зельда знает, что за ним стоит много больше. И — они с Эдмундом и так не смотрели друг на друга, а смотрели только на Опал, горделивый и спокойный; но — она всё же отворачивается зачем-то, прежде чем начать говорить.

И совесть — кусает игольными зубами меж рёбер.

Раньше, помнится, Зельде казалось — нечего от человека у власти ждать понимания и прочей дряни. Да что там казалось — она уверена была в этом. Не для того он у власти стоит, в конце-то концов. У них, у королей и королев — всё иначе; они на то, должно быть, и короли с королевами, чтобы человеческое, в большинстве своём, было им совершенно чуждо. Ну так и ладно. Ну так и она здесь — тоже не для того, чтобы _людей_ в них видеть; давали бы денег на работу, да не лезли в неё, да вели бы себя хоть на толику адекватно — а прочего и желать смешно.

Тот, старый король, был именно таким. Ко-ро-лём. Жестоким, властным, предсказуемым. Таким, каким король и должен быть.

Эдмунд оказался другим.

Эдмунд показал, что можно иначе.

Она бы — положа руку на сердце — в этом дерьме и не ковырялась бы, наверное, до сих пор, если б не Эдмунд. Верностью королевству и прочей чушью — да пусть подотрутся. Свободный учёный — никому ничего не должен. Почти. В другое государство, конечно, никто не отпустил бы; но на вольные хлеба — катись. О казённых деньгах забудь — но и исследуй кого угодно, хоть сабельных трубкозубов, а не ищи бессонными ночами оружие против тех, кто числом превосходит раз в двадцать.

Сеймур же ушёл.

И она ушла бы. Если б не Эдмунд. От старого короля — ушла бы точно; а Эдмунд — Эдмунд был другим. Вёл себя по-человечески — с ними со всеми.

И с ним хотелось по-человечески тоже.

И соврать теперь даже не получается. Не только потому, что он эту ложь уловит мгновенно.

— Ваше величество, — осторожно начинает она. — Порадовать мне вас нечем. Мы проведём, конечно, ещё серию опытов, как и намеревались. Но что-то новое едва ли уже узнаем. Нужно… переходить на следующий этап.

— Следующий этап?

— Опал должен обрести носителя. Только так мы сможем дальше исследовать его свойства.

Короткий блик мелькает на цианово-синей грани — Опал подмигивает как будто.

— Носителя?..

Эдмунд переспрашивает таким тоном, будто сам всё знает лучше её самой. Будто он — экзаменатор, а она — нерадивый студент, который отчаянно путается при ответе.

— Носителя, ваше величество. Человека, который сольётся с Опалом. Вберёт его силы. И побочные эффекты этих сил… испытает тоже.

— Серьёзное дело. Нужна особая кандидатура, верно?

Ей очень не нравится, как был задан этот вопрос.

Ровно тем же тоном, что и предыдущие.

— Верно, ваше величество, — на этой фразе резко пересыхает в горле.

Они с коллегами не обсуждали толком этот вопрос раньше — то ли опасались, то ли надеялись, что об Опале удастся всё же выяснить что-то новое; только пялились друг на друга искоса, и в воздухе будто витал невидимый вопрос: _кто?_

Зельде негласно, как-то само собой казалось, что это _должен_ быть кто-то из них.

Дальше думать не хотелось. Перебирать кандидатуры было тягостно. Бояться — стыдно. Сомневаться в ком-то — совестно. И в глубине души телепалась ещё какая-то нездоровая надежда, что едва они всерьёз задумаются над этим вопросом — тут же выскочит, как чёртик из табакерки, какой-нибудь отважный _доброволец_ , который заявит, что всю жизнь только и мечтал принять в себя опасный артефакт. Узнать, как это. Помочь науке. Расширить чувственный опыт, ну.

Она мимолётно касается того места, где когда-то раньше у неё была правая бровь.

_Если уж она не желает — положа руку на сердце — быть таким добровольцем — то — разве кто-то ещё?.._

— Нужна особая кандидатура, — медленно, нараспев и глухо повторяет Эдмунд. — Если этот камень и вправду так силён, как кажется… Нужен тот, кто не обернёт его возможности против нас. Против королевства. Не станет для нас ещё большей проблемой.

— Не захочет отомстить, — со злой усмешкой добавляет зачем-то Зельда. — Хотя бы за… побочные эффекты от этой стекляшки.

Почти машинально — но по-дурацки, суеверно так её тянет покоситься в сторону Опала. Будто он всё-таки и вправду живой; будто он человек, про которого она чересчур громко сказала что-то не слишком приятное — и опасается теперь, что он слышал.

Она удерживает взгляд на руках Эдмунда — грузных, большепалых, плотно сцепленных в замок.

— Не захочет отомстить, — машинально, кажется, повторяет он. — Кто-то, кому я смогу доверять… как себе.

Зельда слышит в этой фразе… немало.

Ох достаточно слышит.

Ей хотелось бы верить, что всё это только происки чёртовой интуиции — которой, как известно, не существует. И рука почти автоматически тянется к брови, но прежде Зельда резко поднимает голову.

Они с Эдмундом сталкиваются взглядами.

Становится ясно, что интуиция тут ни при чём.

— Ваше величество, — хмурясь, начинает она, но тут же, сдавшись, сухо кашляет и говорит совсем тихо:  
_— Эдмунд._

_Хотела бы она понимать его чуть хуже._

Вспоминается невовремя, совершенно некстати, как лет десять назад он приходил порой сюда — так же, поздним вечером, когда все, кто придавал словам вроде «протокол» и «придворная этика» большое значение, давно разбредались по домам. Зельде ещё тогда не было никакой, к чертям, разницы, остаться ли ночевать в подсобке — или же тащиться по тёмным улицам в свою немногим лучшую комнатушку. 

Обычно она выбирала первое.

В том числе и потому, что иногда заглядывал принц. Худощавый и безбородый, не по годам смотревшийся совсем ещё юным мальчишкой, с вороватой какой-то хитринкой в глазах, будто совершал некую запретную, но желанную шалость, — он тихо просачивался внутрь и тут же окидывал взглядом лабораторию — торопливо и жадно, силясь побыстрее угадать, что же тут со времени прошлого визита изменилось.

И угадывал обычно.

— Вот этой трости не было, — будто бы мимоходом бросал он.

— Это не трость, ваше высочество, это посох одного великого некроманта, — пряча неловкую улыбку, говорила Зельда. — Осторожнее. Лучше не прикасайтесь к нему.

Они сталкивались взглядами — его карие глаза пытливо блестели, так, что и в усталом вечернем полумраке было ясно видно, — и Зельда, не дожидаясь вопросов, сама начинала рассказывать про великого некроманта. Эдмунд брал табурет, садился рядом с посохом, осторожно на него косясь, — и слушал, слушал, слушал.

Со временем «ваше высочество» незаметно, неуловимо превратилось в «Эдмунда», и даже «вы» сменилось предательским «ты». Последнее было совсем уж недопустимо — но никто из тех, кто придавал словам «протокол» и «придворная этика» большое значение, всё равно не мог их слышать. А Зельда, кажется, именно тогда, с каждым этим проклятым «ты», само собой слетавшим с языка, — начинала верить, что Эдмунд другой. И что действительно можно _иначе_ , не так, как она привыкла; и что быть может, он, когда взойдёт на трон, — изменится не так уж сильно.

А потом король погиб — и она всё узнала куда раньше, чем предполагала.

Эдмунд изменился сильно. Эдмунд стал молчаливым и сдержанным, его глаза не блестели больше, а на лице будто навеки отпечаталась неуловимая тень. Эдмунд отпустил усы и окладистую бороду, стал носить объёмные плащи, в которых его плечи смотрелись широкими и могучими — будто так ему проще было тащить тот груз, который на эти плечи свалился. И уж конечно — разумеется, — в лабораторию он заглядывал теперь только днём, и только по делу; у нового короля хватало занятий гораздо, гораздо более важных, чем слушать какие-то инженерные байки.

Но при всём при этом — Эдмунд всё-таки оказался другим.

И Эдмунд всё-таки показал, что можно иначе.

И Зельде теперь так погано — хоть волком вой.

— Эдмунд, ну зачем?.. — ей не нравится усмешка, которую он плохо прячет в глубине бороды, и она добавляет тут же:  
— Неужели нет других… кандидатов?

Она, быть может, пожалеет потом об этой резко вспыхнувшей жалости.

Отдаст сейчас на этот эксперимент _себя_ — несложно увидеть, куда всё катится, — а потом?..

Но Эдмунд ухмыляется только шире.

— Другие кандидаты?.. Да есть, и предостаточно. Вот только — кто из них подходит по-настоящему? Если взять простого солдата — не факт, что ему хватит ума и воли совладать со сверхсилами и развить их. Взять военачальника — а можно ли поручиться, что он не вздумает сам захватить королевство?.. Большая их часть… довольно амбициозна, знаешь ли. Да и любой из вас, — он смотрит на Зельду с таким пониманием, что неловко становится, — явно чересчур умён, чтобы не использовать ситуацию в своих целях.

Зельда молча, тяжело выдыхает.

Он с ней честен — и это дорогого стоит. Уж во всяком случае, того, чтоб не рассыпаться сейчас в дешёвых уверениях о преданности.

— Но… — она и сама не знает, что хочет сказать.

И он перебивает, будто чувствуя это:  
— В таких вещах, — его руки бесшумно меняются местами, образуя новый, ещё более закрытый замок, — я никому, кроме себя, не могу верить. К тому же, ты сама говорила, что побочные эффекты могут быть опасны. Будет… правильно с моей стороны предложить себя, тебе не кажется?

_Да уж. Он всегда был другим. С ним всё было иначе._

Но тут вопрос ещё — нужно ли такое _иначе_.

— Нет, не кажется. Эдмунд. Ты _король_. Короли не кидаются под огонь, жертвуя собой… в таких вещах. Короли по-другому… служат народу.

— Решают, кто кинется под огонь вместо них, так?

— Эдмунд…

_Что ему сказать? Что он ведёт себя как наивный мальчишка — или что он прав?_

Зельда ничего не говорит, беспомощно затихая. И только снова глядит ему в глаза — карие, потухшие, напряжённые. И не могла бы сказать, минуту это длится или десять — но в какой-то момент они будто обмениваются некой несказанной информацией, и что-то неуловимо меняется между ними, и Эдмунд наконец прерывает молчание.

— Ладно. В конце концов, я только озвучил свои мысли. Хотел узнать, что ты об этом думаешь.

_Ха._

Зельда неуместно громко усмехается, пряча на мгновение лицо в ладони; с силой проводит ими по коже — и тут же опускает вниз.

_Он станет когда-нибудь нормальным королём, а?.. Таким, который сам принимает решение — а не приходит советоваться с поданными, не делится ответственностью, не водружает эту поганую тяжесть на грудь?_

_Особенно — если речь идёт о его собственной жизни?.._

Она всегда любила его за то, что он _другой_ , но сейчас — почти ненавидит. Не слишком достойно, конечно.

— Я об этом не думала, — ох, вот тут она душой точно не кривит. — Пока что.

— Что же. Тогда я зайду завтра? — фраза даже вопросительной почти что не кажется. И это внезапное, слишком резкое завершение разговора, и Зельда даже не понимает до конца, отчего оно такое; но так или иначе — Эдмунд шумно, с хлопком кладёт ладони на колени, расцепив наконец замок рук, и поднимается с места.

— Угу, — выдыхает она так, будто её кто-то спрашивал. И снова смотрит на цианово-синие, обманчиво спокойные, внимательные грани Опала; и не видит, но чувствует, что Эдмунд смотрит туда же — и их взгляды будто сталкиваются опять, но уже там, за гранями, внутри сине-стеклянного сердца.

В груди щемит. Тревожно и резко, будто её сдавливает неким _предчувствием_.

Эдмунд направляется к двери, и Зельда отупело, до слёз глядит на его спину, которая постепенно размывается в глазах, превращаясь в одно тёмное пятно.

— До завтра, Зельда. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Эдмунд.

Она поспешно касается того места, где когда-то раньше у неё была правая бровь.


End file.
